Warriors Share Wiki:Adopt A User/Apprentice Requests
Apprentice Request~ Riverpelt I'm new on this wiki, and I'd like some help on how to do things on this wiki. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:14, November 27, 2010 (UTC)﻿''' *Sure! I can't wait! NightfernMerry Christmas 23:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Request~ RCWriter I would like to be mentored to further my knowledge and understanding of this wiki to be able to be a better contributer to the wiki. RCWritera.k.a. Cleverheart 18:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *RCWriter, I'll be delighted to take you on as my apprentice! I'll add you to the list! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Request~ EaglesPack Uh, are we allowed to...? 2 Days To Christmas! 22:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *Of course. Holly will be inactive until New Years, so i'll be delighted to take you on as my new apprentice.NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 21:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Request~Brownstorm Hi. I'm new to this wiki and I'd be glad if I get a mentor to help me on this wiki. If anybody would like to be my mentor, I would be glad! Brownstorm 22:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) *Ahh, welcome to the Wiki, Brownstorm!!! I'd be glad to take you on as my new apprentice, since RC isn't really active much right now. I'll add you in! Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 22:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Request~ Swiftfire101 Hey Nightfern, can u be my mentor please? 21:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *Sure! I haven't seen EaglesPack in a while, and River left, so I'll be delighted. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 21:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice request- AgentP/Wakko Warner/MattRoth Can I be an apprentice? (those are all me) I would prefer to have Dustpelts be my mentor when he's eligible. Thanks! MattRoth 13:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, All the mentors have apprentices and Dusty (as he is known here at WSW) is still an apprentice. Maybe in a month when I graduate, I'll take you on! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey! What about me? I have no apprentice yet! I'm just joking, but seriously, I've got no apprentice. And I don't know if you can reserve apprentices' Swiftfire. [[User:Riverpelt|'''Riverpelt]]Leader of StormClan 21:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::River, you were supposed to continue where Night left off and mentour Swiftfire. However, since we can have two apprentices, you can take on MattRoth if you would like. I'm also open for another apprentice, since RC has left for a while. ♥Valorstar™♥ 23:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::If I may chime in... I think you should give Forest a chance to mentor. River is with Swifty, and Holly has an apprentice, too. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 23:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I can take Matt if y'all want me to. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Go ahead, Forest. That's fine by me. Excellent. That's sorted out, I guess. ♥Valorstar™♥ 00:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh, don't sound so glum, Holly. Night should be coming back soon; xDShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes! Cool, thanks, I'll let him know. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Request~ Windbreeze2 :::::::::Then you can add him into the table, if you'd like to. And Shimmer, I am not glum, but just tired. xD ♥Valorstar™♥ 00:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Apprentice Request~ Windbreeze2 Hello i am new to this wiki and i would like to become an aprentice. windbreeze2 02:03, February 24, 2011 : Welcome to WSW! Hmm... I think River should mentor you. She can teach you everything. Anyone care to object? Make sure to press the "Add Topic" button at the top and make a heading in the future, Windbreeze. Again, welcome! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with you, Night. This would be perfect for her first apprentice. And welcome to the wiki, Windbreeze!! ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC)